


See Me

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: You thought nothing could be worse than being dead, so alone, so invisible. Guess you were wrong.





	1. Part 1

#  See Me

By MoonBeam95

Fandom: The Umbrella Academy

 

It was cliche but true. Klaus Hargreeves was like none you’d met before. He was wild, unpredictable and magnificent. Admittedly you did not approve of his drug habits but is was understandable, after all if you could hear the dead scream, wouldn’t you want to shut it out?

You were murdered shortly after your 22nd birthday, to treat yourself you’d went to some smancy place where a pissed of chef had poisoned the food. Death by Lobster mac and cheese, what a fucking lame way to die I know. Still everyone talks about what happens next, heaven, hell. Fuck that noise, no one mentions you spend your time wandering around alone, unseen unheard. Just alone.

Most ghosts, ugh that word always makes me shiver, aren’t really the communicating type after all what would we talk about? How we lived, how we died the same old shit again and again.

Then he came, you were in the restaurant, taunting the customers for your amusement. Your discovered that if you concentrated hard enough you could affect the world around you nothing big but just enough.

“You ain’t fooling no one with that rat” you said to a customer with a rather appalling toupee. “Then again it’s clearly not your looks she’s into, eh Daddy”

A laugh broke from a nearby customer, you ignored it, it was just a coincidence no one ever heard you. A hand slapped on the bar next to you, he leaned next to you “I dunno, he looks rather sexy, just gotta be careful running your fingers through it.” He purred out, giggling as the man in question shot him a glare.

You stared wild eyed, he was alive that much was obvious but he had heard you. Something akin to hope spread throughout. He turned his head to you, eyes slightly manic, “that said you certainly nailed the Daddy aspect”

The man spluttered as his partner, a much younger woman blushed. You gulped, and breathed softly not wanting to break, whatever this was. “Yeah, and one of many, poor tears don’t realise he’s not half as rich as he says”

“Ooo sugar daddy ain’t got no sugar” he teased. Needing to keep the conversation going you focused all your energy on the hair piece and off it came landing in the mans bowl, exposing a greasy, thinning comb over. Exhausted you slumped back into your seat, as the man next to you snorted.

The girl screeched, shot to her feet covered in hot soup before flinging down her napkin and storming from the restaurant, leaving a furious man behind. Who grabbing his now sodden hair followed.

“You can see me”

He waved over the bartender, “can do dearie”

“You can see me”

“Yes,” he repeated slowly, working a brow, “are you slow, oh God’s don’t tell me your a half wit”

You laugh rather hysterically.

He pokes you in the shoulder, “I think I broke her.”

You pant, desperately trying to catch your breath, “No not broken, dead yeah, broken not so much. Well maybe, just a little.” You raise your hand tilting it from side to side. “Ehh, jury’s still out”

The man laughed again, raising a glass in salute. “Klaus, Klaus Hargreeves”

You grinned in return, lost in the moment. “Y/N, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 


	2. Part 2

##  [ See Me part 2 ](https://moon-beam95.tumblr.com/post/182915371715/see-me-part-2)

 

Fandom: The umbrella academy

Pairing: Klaus Hargreeves x Reader

 

“Does this dress make my ass look fat” he said striking a ridiculous pose.

You smirked “it’s not the dress that’s the problem.”

He gasped offended before flinging himself down on the bed beside you, it groaning under the strain.

You rolled over arm under-head peering at his face. He was quiet. Oh he put on a front in front of his siblings, who you didn’t know existed by the way, but ever since they’d came to this house he was quiet. This did not bode well for anyone.

Ben leaned against the door frame to Klaus’ childhood room, as always keeping a protective watch over his destructive brother. “It’s this house, it has a way of sucking the life out of everything.”

Klaus snorted, “not the sucking I’m usually partial too.”

You laughed as Ben shook his head. Patting Klaus’ lace clad arm, you could say what you liked his sister had good taste. “Well, lets liven up this place.”

Klaus spring from the bed a grin stretching across his face before turning to you and practically purring, “oh dearie, you say the sweetest things.”

The next few days were a swarm of pranks. Rearranging rooms, just enough to disorient the owner. You know the type, move everything so many inches to the left, for all intents and purposes it looks the same but there’s this itch at the back of your brain. We had mock battles in his father’s study, to the annoyance of Luthor and Jesus he was  _ built _ . And our personal favourite l, all piling onto Klaus’ mattress and riding it down the staircase, slamming to the floor in a huddle. You think Ben enjoyed that the most, if him screaming  _ weeeeee _ all the way down was any indication. All in all just a whole pitta kid stuff, anything to keep her boys smiling.

His siblings, however, seemed determined to undo your hard work. Expressing their disapproval at every turn, constantly arguing. I’m no expert but I’m sure the sheer amount of arguments is excessive. Uptight Buggers. It was getting to him and if the pitying looks Ben kept shooting you when he wasn’t watching Klaus worriedly some this more was going on. But in knew one thing whatever was coming wasn’t going to be pretty.

He had taken to wandering, leaving at odd hours and coming back all  _ wrong _ . He was jittery, manic. Spinning through rooms, unable to focus, not able to slow for even a second. Laughing at nothing, for all intents and purposes he look happy. You’d usually love to see him like this but now it just felt wrong, artificial.

The more time he spent here the worse he got, and you found him slipping away. You tried to pry him from the house, begged him to leave but the higher he got the less he could see me and worse _ you don’t think he even noticed. _

On one occasion you stood watching him tango with a frozen chicken, clad in boxers and silk robe, cigarette taking from his lip, despite spreading at the sight. He moved bringing into the table to a song o my he could hear. A hand settled on your shoulder, causing a startled flinch, Ben.

“I’m sorry”

You shook your head, fat tears spilling down your cheeks as you tried in vain not to start sobbing. “How long? How long does he stay like this?”

The look he sent you, told you all you needed to know.

“Oh.”

You still kept trying to catch his attention. Hide his stash move objects anything to get him to notice you but he just kept chasing his high.

He’d been high for weeks now, weeks you’d spent alone. You hadn’t realised how dependent you’d become. He could still see Ben and you tried not to resent him for that, futile. The fact was you just couldn’t do this anymore. You’d spent years alone both in life and death before Klaus had clumsily pushed his way into your (un)life and now, you were back to the start. Alone. Watching someone you care for destroy themselves and unable to do jackshit to help. Useless.

He had passed out on his bed, long limbs akimbo. He looked peaceful and at times like this you could pretend that everything was normal. Well, you amended, as normal as a dead girl and an ex-superhero could get. You padded softly over to him, concentrating and gently tugged the blanket to cover him. You hesitate running your fingers through his chaotic curls and planting a kiss on his forehead. A goodbye.

You go to leave, drilling at the sight of Ben stood watching. “Your leaving.”

Guilt gnawed at your insides, when you leave, it’s not just Klaus your leaving behind. Still you not your head

“I’ll be by to visit, when this one’s sleeping” he says, “See you soon.”

You nod with a grimace once more, you’ll be grateful not to lose his friendship but still you can’t help but think it’s not him you want to see.

Life, ha life, had become so listless in the days since your return to the restaurant. Or at least you think its been a few days, could be longer, could be shorter. Days had a tendency to blend. Ehhh, who cares about time when you’ve croaked it.

You’d had a taste of what could have been, to have some semblance of companionship, of interacting with the living world. And if you were being honest with yourself, possibilities of a life with Klaus. But no he was coked out of his head and you sat here not able to gather the strength to bother the customers. Everything seemed so fucking dull right now. Somehow it was worse than before.

You sat in your usual seat, slumped on a stool, head resting on the bar. Lost in your thoughts, you paid no attention to the chiming of the bell above the door, nor the scrape of the stool next to you being pulled out.

“Ello Dear.” The voice was quiet, subdued.

You froze, desperately wanting it to be real but not daring to move in case you broke the illusion. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, you slowly lifted your head as tears began to sting your eyes. You drank him in, his long black coat and tight leather pants gone, in its place a worn army uniform. But he was there.

Klaus and a grinning Ben beside him.

You let out a broken sob and flung yourself at him, he flailed adjusting his stance to take your weight. You both took no notice to the warily watching patrons, wondering at the obviously crazy man talking to thin air.

“See,” He teased, “You are broken.”

You giggled wetly, nuzzling his neck, as a grinning Ben clapped you on the back in a silent hello. Breathing in his scent, he smelt different, a mixture of what could only be fire and something you couldn’t quite put your finger on. That combined with the clothes would be something you’d have to address but that was for another time.

Pulling back, but not letting go in case he disappeared, little did you know how accurate that was and would be. You spoke, voice breathy.

“Klaus.”

“Y/N.”

He could see  _ me. _

 


	3. Part 3

See Me Part 3

By Moon-Beam95

Fadom: Umbrella Academy

  
  


Klaus was back, he was here and everything should be great again, but it's not. He's changed, haunted eyes, getting lost in memories, clear signs of PTSD and the loss of a loved one. Usually I'd be jealous but the sight of heartbreak taking over his carefree face just fills me with a deep seated pity. A feeling that grew when he told me about his torture at the hands of Hazel and Cha Cha, his siblings not even knowing he was gone. BASTARDS. But then Ben told me about how Klaus used his powers properly for the first time in years and I was so proud.

 

He’d been trying to call Dave he admitted quietly, the reason to stay sober. Well he added not just him, meeting your eyes you gave a small smile in response. It's plain to see Klaus loved...loves Dave and I know he cares for me, that him loving another in no way diminishes what he feels for me. From the stories, I think I'd have liked him too, especially if he can make Klaus smile that that.

 

It's the end of the world. Vanya, ordinary loner Vanya. Heh you know what they say, it’s always the quiet ones.

 

Despite Reginald telling them to work together, that all of them are needed, even now they dismiss Klaus. Find him and his powers lacking, never believing in the breakthrough he had. You scoff, a lookout is all he’s good for in their eyes, you can't find it in yourself to avoid him for skipping out.

 

He stands munching on a burrito and you once again find yourself hating your current state, you'd give anything for food, or a cup of coffee. Your startled out of your thoughts of Chai Tea at the sound of him shots and all three race back into the theatre. It was chaos.

 

Gunshots rang out, the theatre pitch black, it was sheer madness. Dread filled you, the situation looked hopeless, there was nothing you could do.

 

A man came closer to where Klaus was hiding, you crouched beside him wishing you could help, protect him somehow. Your tears poured down your face as you curled around him. You froze as you felt clammy fingers tilt your face, and you brought you gaze up to meet his. Klaus, he was, he was touching you. You gave a soft sigh, eyes fluttering close despite the situation, relishing the feel of him. A pressure against your lips startled you and you leaned into his kiss, the tears never stopping. Some part of you knew that this kiss you be your last. A goodbye kiss. He pulled back panting, giving a sad smile and jumped up. More gunshots rang out as they all moved to take aim at him. He was making himself a target. 

 

Then his hands turned blue and Ben faded into existence, gasps echoed throughout the theatre as Ben's chest seemingly burst open and numerous tentacles lashed out. So this is what The Horror looked like. Each appendage grabbing an armed man, sending them hurtling away.

 

It was all going so well til Vanya bathed in a white light caught the siblings, but seemed to explode when Allison took a shot and disturbed her.

 

You could only look on as the siblings crowded each other, bathed in a glowing blue dome and their bodies began to regress. As the theatre crumbled around you and the very Moon fell to earth, yours and Klaus' eyes met and you go to call out, reach out to him anything but in flash of what looked like electricity he was gone. 

 

The world echoed, gone.

  
  


The restaurant was packed but what could you expect from a 5 star place? You'd saved up ages for this, bought a new outfit and everything. Your birthday was three days ago and knowing you would only spend it alone again made plans. You found yourself at a point in your life with no friends or family to speak off, it was like you were invisible. A ghost, you glided along in life nothing you did seemingly affecting, well anything. So you decided if you couldn't treat yourself for your birthday when could you? 

 

And it led to you, sitting in a place far too expensive, in a dress way out of your comfort zone. Where the waiters sneered, as you obviously didn't belong.

 

It was rather uncomfortable but still, Fuck It!

 

You sat waiting, drinking deeply from the glass of wine, warmth spreading through you creating a present buzz. The waiter placed a steaming bowl of Lobster Mac and Cheese in front of you and drool pooled in you mouth. You picked your cutlery about to dig in when the empty chair in front of you was pulled back and an eccentrically dressed man plopped in it.

 

"I really wouldn't eat that if I were you dear."

 

You paused, laden fork stopping halfway to your mouth. "Huh"

 

He nodded to the plate, arm slung carelessly around the back of the chair. "I'm pretty sure you won't like the secret ingredient."

 

You shook your head, about to reply when the kitchen exploded into unintelligible screams and shouts. A waiter ran back into the dining room, face pale shouting a desperate "don't eat the food."

 

"Poisoned? Really, what a shitty end to a shitty day" you stood outside the restaurant after being questioned by police and medics assuring them for yet another time that no you hadn't actually eaten anything. You watched as police swarmed inside, before turning to the man who had followed you out. He was....pretty. A mess of brown curls and gleaming green eyes. He flashed you a smile when he court you studying him and  _ ugh _ even his smile was pretty, teasing and sly.

 

"I guess I owe you one."

 

He shoved his hands into the pockets of a fur lined coat, rocking back on his heels. Giving a playful leer he purred, “oh I can think of a few way you can repay me.”

 

You laughed, there was something about him, the banter was easy and familiar. It was unusual to you, case in point being here alone and nearly dying.

 

You stuck your hand out, "Why I never, I don't even know the name of my hero," you said batting your eyes dramatically, pretending to swoon.

 

'Klaus. Klaus Hargreeves."

He took his hand in yours and and warmth spread through your fingertips. There it was again that overwhelming sense of deja vu. That this had happened many times before, like it was part of a rerun that just kept repeating.

 

You swallow "y/n"

 

"I know." He said not dropping your hand but instead curling his fingers around to stroke tenderly at your wrist. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again."

 

End.


End file.
